da bes stori eva
by namqtran11
Summary: is very gud plz read
1. first chapter! uwa

mayro was liek "hey lonk"

and lonk was liek "yee?"

and then mayro was like

"wanna fight?"

and then lonk was like "yee lezza go"

and then mayro was liek

"HEY THAS MY LINE"

and then lonk was like

"thas it lok liek a care"

and then mayro was liek

"hey dong kong"

and dong kong was liek

"yeeee?"

and then lonk said

"hey thas my lien"

and dong kong was liek

"no u"

and then dong kong and lonk started to fight them selfs to ded

mayro was like

"oh hell no" and ran away.

mayro went up to sams and seid

"hey wanna fight" and sams was

"yee"and then sams and went up to yoshie and mayro was liek

"hey tax frauder wanna fight?" and yoshie was liek

"no" and mayro was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was like

"no" and mayro was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was like

"no" and mayro was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was like

"fien" and mayro was liek

"YEEEEEEEE"

mayro and sams and yoshie went up to kirbs and kirbs was liek

"wanna fight?" and mayro was like

"yeeeeeeeeeee" and sams was liek

"yeeeeeeeeeee" and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"fien" and kirbs was liek

"yeeeeeeeeeee"

then they went up to fax and fax was liek making these wierd fox noices so they just backed away and went up to peekachu and peekachu was liek

"I have no idea why I exist and I want to end it right here because of these stupid idiots running around"

and mayro was liek

"k"

"wanna fight?"

and peekachu was liek

"Only if you promise to end it all after"

and mayro was liek

"k"

"with all of mayros 'freinds' ready to fight the living ded out of them they went to da bes fighting arena ther is

FINAL DESINATION

mayro punched lonk in the face and lonk was liek

"OH HELL NO"

lonk swipd mayro with the big bad sword of justice or whateva and mayro ded.

sams and dong kong was liek very angery because dong kong stole sams's lunch and ATE IT

sams was very angery and wanted dong soup so sams was like pew pew with the lasa gun and dong ded

kirbs and yoshie was liek fighting and kirbs was liek

"cam at me boi"

and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no and kirbs was VERY ANGERY and kirbs ate yoshie and yoshie was ded

fax and peekachu was liek not fighting at all and peekachu brought out a gun and shot him self. fax was like

"hyaaaa hyaaaa hyaaaa"

and mayro sams kirbs and fax were liek

"u all ded"

mayro was liek punching the kirbs and then kirbs ate mayro and stole his POWAS. mayro ded.

sams and fax were liek shooting lazas and were shooting each other

"PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW" the lazas wend and then sams ded because furries rule

KIRBS VS FAX who will win?

idk i just tell storys and crap

kirbs try to eat fax but fax was to fast because he a fax.

fax shoot his laza and kirbs ded

OR IS HE

kirbs not ded but every angery and fax coz he shot him

kirbs eat fax and fax now ded

OR IS HE

fax very ANGERY at kirbs and shot kirbs

now kirbs ded

OR IS HE

now kirbs super mad and now he really eat fax and now fax ded

OR IS HE

yus he very ded

kirbs is da winna

DA END

OR IS HE


	2. ohhhh new chapter!

mayro was liek "hey lonk"

and lonk was liek "yee?"

and then mayro was like

"wanna fight?"

and then lonk was like "yee lezza go"

and then mayro was liek

"HEY THAS MY LINE"

and then lonk was like

"thas it lok liek a care"

and then mayro was liek

"hey dong kong"

and dong kong was liek

"yeeee?"

and then lonk said

"hey thas my lien"

and dong kong was liek

"no u"

and then dong kong and lonk started to fight them selfs to ded

mayro was like

"oh hell no" and ran away.

mayro went up to sams and seid

"hey wanna fight" and sams was

"yee"and then sams and went up to yoshie and mayro was liek

"hey tax frauder wanna fight?" and yoshie was liek

"no" and mayro was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was like

"no" and mayro was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was like

"no" and mayro was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was like

"fien" and mayro was liek

"YEEEEEEEE"

mayro and sams and yoshie went up to kirbs and kirbs was liek

"wanna fight?" and mayro was like

"yeeeeeeeeeee" and sams was liek

"yeeeeeeeeeee" and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"fien" and kirbs was liek

"yeeeeeeeeeee"

then they went up to fax and fax was liek making these wierd fox noices so they just backed away and went up to peekachu and peekachu was liek

"I have no idea why I exist and I want to end it right here because of these stupid idiots running around"

and mayro was liek

"k"

"wanna fight?"

and peekachu was liek

"Only if you promise to end it all after"

and mayro was liek

"k"

"with all of mayros 'freinds' ready to fight the living ded out of them they went to da bes fighting arena ther is

FINAL DESINATION

mayro punched lonk in the face and lonk was liek

"OH HELL NO"

lonk swipd mayro with the big bad sword of justice or whateva and mayro ded.

sams and dong kong was liek very angery because dong kong stole sams's lunch and ATE IT

sams was very angery and wanted dong soup so sams was like pew pew with the lasa gun and dong ded

kirbs and yoshie was liek fighting and kirbs was liek

"cam at me boi"

and yoshie was liek

"no" and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no and kirbs was liek

"y tho" and yoshie was liek

"no and kirbs was VERY ANGERY and kirbs ate yoshie and yoshie was ded

fax and peekachu was liek not fighting at all and peekachu brought out a gun and shot him self. fax was like

"hyaaaa hyaaaa hyaaaa"

and mayro sams kirbs and fax were liek

"u all ded"

mayro was liek punching the kirbs and then kirbs ate mayro and stole his POWAS. mayro ded.

sams and fax were liek shooting lazas and were shooting each other

"PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW" the lazas wend and then sams ded because furries rule

KIRBS VS FAX who will win?

idk i just tell storys and crap

kirbs try to eat fax but fax was to fast because he a fax.

fax shoot his laza and kirbs ded

OR IS HE

kirbs not ded but every angery and fax coz he shot him

kirbs eat fax and fax now ded

OR IS HE

fax very ANGERY at kirbs and shot kirbs

now kirbs ded

OR IS HE

now kirbs super mad and now he really eat fax and now fax ded

OR IS HE

yus he very ded

kirbs is da winna

DA END

OR IS HE


End file.
